Light in the Forbidden
by Starbomb
Summary: Kayla the Cat is about to experience adventures she never imagined! New friends are made! Foes as well... Join in with Kayla as she struggles to find the truth from the forgotten secrets from the past. And a dark being with a blackened heart wants a power Kayla has not recognized..yet... Join in to find out if Kayla can make it out the darkness...alive...
1. Kayla the Cat

I was walking down the sidewalks of New Mobotropolice with my good friend, Nicole. Yes, Nicole the A.I. Lynx. She's been my friend ever since she found me knocked out in the Great Forest. Don't seem to remember why I was there in the first place...

"You're enjoying your stay in New Mobotropolice, Kayla?" Nicole asked. I smiled and said "Seems like a cool town. Think I'll like it here."

Yah, my name is Kayla, and I'm a mobian cat. My fur is purple and I have black hair that went past my shoulders. My ears and tail were black tipped. Plus, I have amber eyes that shone like fire.

"Now-" I started to say, but gasped as a rush wind went past us. I noticed two speeding blurs going past us, a blue one and a brown one. "Whoa! Was that...?" I said as I looked over at Nicole. She chuckled and said "Yes, the blue blur is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Who was the brown blur running with him?" I asked, looking over where the two blurs were when the sped by. "Oh, that must've been his friend, Alex. They always like to race with each other." _Cool._ I thought _Maybe I'll meet Alex as well as Sonic._

I looked over to Nicole only to find she wasn't there. But she then appeared out of nanites with a vanilla ice cream cone and handed to me. I smiled and said "Thanks." She smiled and said "Your welcome. Just one of my small ways to welcome-" but then a shaking in the ground was felt. "Earthquake!" Nicole yelled.

I dropped my ice cream and leaned to the ground to keep balance. I noticed some windows from shops and windows cracking and some even broke. The shaking stopped and I looked around. I slowly stood up and said "Okay...weird..."

"That was surely around a 7.0 earthquake" Nicole said, looking over the buildings. Suddenly, a blue blur sped by us again and stopped in front of Nicole. It was- OMG, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Hey Nicole, you felt that?" Sonic asked. Nicole gave him a look and said "Nooo... We all felt candy raining down!" I chuckled at the comment.

Sonic rolled his eyes and said "Yah yah...but I came back from racing Alex to check on the city after the earthqu-" but then, screams of scared mobians filled the air as some ran past us. A mobian was running up the street, holding a piko piko hammer. A female orange fox.

Her tail was white tipped and she wore a dark blue shirt, a black shirt with diamonds on it, black leggings under, dark blue sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. She also wore a flower in her hair which had colorful petals, like a rainbow. She also had the insane look in her eye which were both silver.

"Hehe... Smashy smashy!" she yelled out. She then swung her hammer to a building and it shook. Some pieces of it fell of to the ground, almost hitting some mobians. She then ran to the next building and repeated the process.

"Dude, she kinda reminds me of Rosy..." I said said. Sonic and Nicole nodded in agreement. I looked over at Krystal who was now laughing like a maniac and looked over at the others and asked "Shouldn't we stop her?"

Sonic smirked and said "Leave it to me!" and zoomed right over to Krystal. I could see him lean against the wall, smiling all cocky like. "First, he be a smartass..." Nicole said, looking at Sonic.

"Then, says he can beat her since he has beaten enemies before..." Nicole added, also looking at Sonic. I then noticed Krystal getting an angry look and swung her hammer at Sonic, but he flipped out of the way. "And now, a fight..." Nicole said finally.

I looked down and noticed a rock. Alright, this may be stupid, but hey, at least I'm doing something. I picked it up and aimed. I then threw the rock at the fox. It hit her at the side of her head and she snapped her heads towards me direction.

"Hey!" she yelled out "That wasn't nice! Nobody hits Krystal with a rock and gets away with it!" and she started to run over to me, swinging her hammer.

**For you Hit the Lights fans, yes, this is the same Krystal. :3 This shall be good...**


	2. A fight and Zain

I stood there until the right moment. Right when Krystal swung her hammer at me, I ducked and swung my foot under Krystal, making her fall. I back flipped to where Nicole was at.

"Are you alright?" Nicole asked. I nodded and we looked over to Sonic trying to pick up Krystal's hammer. "Man, it's like thing is cement or something!" He called out. Krystal looked up and glared at Sonic and said "I wouldn't if i were you..."

"Heh, what is this hammer going to do? Shock me?" Sonic said in a cocky tone. Krystal smirked and right then, Sonic was shocked with green electricity and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sonic!" Nicole and I cried out at the same time. Krystal easily picked up her hammer and held it over her shoulder and said "No one can lift this hammer but me! And if anyone else tries, they get shocked!" She then glared down at Sonic.

"Let's see what happens if I smash you with extra green shock..." and green electricity surrounded her hammer again. But she then leaped away as another piko piko hammer was slammed where Krystal stood.

"Get away from him!" a female voice said. I looked to see a pink hedgehog. "That's Amy Rose, part of the Freedom Fighters here in this city" Nicole whispered in my here. We then saw other mobians running up to where we are at. A two tailed fox, a rabbit with cybernetic legs and arm, a coyote with two swords, a walrus, and a chipmunk.

Nicole leaned over and said "Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, and Princess Sally Acorn." I raised my eyebrows. Huh, princess? Bet there's a castle or something here too...

"Stupid girl!" I looked over to see Krystal and Amy leaping at each other, swinging their hammers at each other and slamming them as they hit. Sally said something to Tails and he nodded and picked up Sonic. He then spun his two tails and flew off while Antoine pointed one of his swords at Krystal and said "It's zi time for you to stop!"

Krystal just stared at him then giggled and said "And it's time for you to go away!" And in a swift moment, she swung her hammer and Antoine flew back and slammed into a building and slid down.

"Antoine sugah!" Bunnie cried out in a Southern accent. She ran over to him and Sally, Rotor, Nicole, and I glared at Krystal. Krystal was leaning on her hammer and she then looked over at me and asked "You don't remember me?" I was confused and she said "You don't remember all the fights? The yelling? The chaos?" and she narrowed her eyes and the next words she said made me freeze on the spot "The abandonment of your father leaving you in the forest when you were just a baby..." and she grinned.

"W-what?" I managed to say. Sarah stepped forward and said "Enough! Leave now or be banned from New Mobotropolice!" Krystal growled and said "Back off princess or you'll end up like the blue hedgehog only worse-" but then she did a back flip.

"Holy shit, those almost cut me!" she yelled out. I was confused until I looked past her and a few daggers were stuck to a building.

"Sorry, saw this 'party' and thought I join in."

We all looked over to see a black mobian cat leaning against near a corner of a wall. He looked to be around my age. He wore a blue sweater type shirt and light grey pants and black shoes. His tail lashed back and forth, which was black, tipped red and gold. His ears where tipped gold as well along with a gold spot, one on each hand and he had a few red stripes on his head somewhat resembling a tiger. What caught my attention was his eyes, the normally white part was a golden color, and his actual eyes where piercing ice blue.

Krystal glared at him and said "You almost stabbed me!" The mobian glared back and said in a voice that sent a few chills up my back "Maybe because I was trying to..."

Krystal then ran up to him swinging her hammer but he smirked and in a swift motion, he disappeared into the shadows near the ally of the building he was leaning on.

Krystal only smashed the building and the mobian then appeared at the building with the daggers. "Over here!" he called out, swishing his tail. Krystal huffed in frustration and started to walk up but the mobian said in a casual tone "We could settle this with out weapons, but I'm alright if you're not tough enough to fight without your precious hammer..."

Krystal looked at her hammer and then tossed it aside. The mobian smirked and started to walk up to Krystal. Krystal just ran up to him and did a jump kick but the mobian dodged and kick Krystal in the back. She did a front flipped and whipped around. She ran up to try to punch the mobian in the jaw but he simply grabbed her fist and said "Never fight while fueled with anger..." and threw her to the building behind him. Krystal slammed into it and looked over to me.

She smirked and said "Well, you have something that he...and she doesn't..." and she made a green lightning spear and aimed at me, but it a shadow arrow hit it and they both disappeared. She looked over at the mobian who was looking his his hand without a care.

"Child, I thought you would put up a good fight!" he called out. Krystal leaped to her feet and ran up the to the mobian and did a spin kick but the mobian quickly grabbed her ankle and spun her in the air and she dropped to the ground. In a swift motion, he again disappeared into the shadows and then next to me.

I jumped a little and said "Don't do that." He did a small smirked and said "My apologies..." I was crouched down and so was he and I asked "Why are you helping?"

"Why not?" he asked. I rolled my eyes but then he pulled me away and a few pieces of building debris fell down. A dent was made in the building I was in front of. Krystal had through another electric spear.

I glared at her and muttered "Man, she's getting on my last nerve..." and I scratched, gripping the sidewalk. I felt a tap over on my shoulder and looked over at the mobian. He pointed at me hands and said "Uh, how are you doing that?"

I was confused and I looked down at my hands and saw a soft light gold light surrounding them. "What in bloody hell?" I muttered. I got up and so then the mobian and I heard Krystal say "No...you're not supposed to be able to do that now!"

"Why, what is it?" I said, narrowing my eyes at her. She got up and smirked. She picked up her hammer and said "All due in time, you'll find out, but it'll be too late then..." and then she snapped her fingers and a green lightning bolt struck where she was at, and when it was gone, she was.

"Well...that was interesting..." I looked over to see Nicole, Sally, Rotor, Amy, Bunnie, and Antoine staring at us in shock. I looked down at my hands again and the light was gone.

"Well, we're gonna go back to the Freedom Fighters base to check on Sonic!" Amy said, and ran off. Bunnie and Rotor each had an arm of Antoine for support and they walked after Amy. Nicole and Sally exchanged a few words and Sally followed the rest. Nicole walked up to me and asked "Are you alright?"

I nodded and she looked over at the mobian next to me and said "Thank you for your help." He nodded and started to walk off but I said "Wait!" he looked back and I said in a kinda shy voice "Uh, I didn't catch your name."

He smirked and walked up to me with a hand held out and said "Right. The name's Zain. And your name?" I smiled and said "Kayla." I shook his hand and right then, a vision appeared in my mind.

_"What do you fear?"_

_"I fear..."_

I blinked and the vision was gone. Zain let go of my hand and said "Well I gotta go. Maybe we'll meet again soon" and he turned and walked off. I started after him for a while and Nicole nudged my arm and asked "You alright?"

I chuckled and said "That's like the third time you asked that." Nicole rolled her eyes but smiled and said "Come on. I'll show you to your house." "Alright" I said and we walked down the opposite way.

**Special appearance by Zain the Cat! :D He belongs to Sinbreaker. HE KICKED ASS! XD WOO! Lol...** **He will be in this story with Kayla. :3 **


	3. Rambo

Nicole stopped me in front of a fairly large house. it was a stunning dark purple mixed with even light purple and a touch of silver. And there was a tree in front and along the branches were beautiful flowers, a sparkling light gold and there was light wind, so whenever the wind blew at the tree, gold sparkle would dance off the petals.

"Wow..." I said, walking about to the flowers. I reached up and grabbed a branch, lowering it down to get a closer look at the flowers.

"Like it?" Nicole said, walking up to me. I smiled and said "I love it. What type of flowers are these?" Nicole shrugged and said "I'm not aware of these flowers. never seen them before. A friend of mine came here and said she knew you."

I gave off a confused look and asked "Who?" "Felicity" Nicole answered. I slowly nodded and let go of the branch. Then- BANG.

"What was that?" I said. Then, a sound of a gunshot was heard. "Sounds like it's coming from the back yard" Nicole said in an alarmed tone. I ran over to a gate that led to the backyard and opened it and ran towards the backyard. I noticed there was also a normal tree and a small garden. I then saw a black blur fly past me and crash into the fence.

With a gasp, I started to runs towards the mobian, but then I saw on the other side, mobian, by the looks of it a male purple and black hedgehog, hop the fence. I narrowed my eyes on the same spot he left and then looked towards the mobian who crashed into the fence.

He was a black cat. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket. He also had a black collar with spikes and dark blues jeans and green sneakers. He started to get up, but fell back down with gritted teeth.

"Kayla, everything okay?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Nicole appearing from nanites. I nodded and we both looked over at the mobian. He looked up and I started you ask "Are you...okay?" but I stopped as he gave me a piercing glare with those green eyes. I returned the glare and said "Fine, if you wanna stay like that, you can."

He narrowed his eyes and said "I can get up on my own." And with that, he put his hands on the fence and tried to get up on his right leg first, but winced and lowered a bit. I crossed my arms and smirked and he said "Shut the hell up..."

I huffed and said "Well that's a nice way to say to someone who knows a thing or two about healing..." He thought for a moment and with a sigh, he said "Fine..." I nodded and walked over and then grabbed his arm and held it over my shoulder to give him support. And with a swift movement, I disappeared into nearby shadows since the sun was setting and then we were inside my house.

I looked around the see we were in the living room and the walls were a light grey and the furniture were dark blue. I helped the mobian and helped him take a seat on the couch. I started to walk off but I stopped and asked "By the way, what is your name?"

He looked up and after a few seconds, he answered "Rambo."

**OMG- yah... XD For you Hit the Lights fan, you would know who Rambo is. :3 Sorry for the short chapter! **


	4. Emma

"Hmmm...nice name" I said. Rambo just nodded and after a few seconds of silence, he asked "Gonna just stand there and let my leg be in pain?" I sensed the annoyance in his voice and I huffed and said "Calm your damn cheese..." and walked over to Rambo and got on one knee in front of him. He then showed he had a gash on his ankle.

"Alright..." I said. I narrowed my eyes at the gash and focused. A small wisp of shadows begin curling around my arm then hopped over to Rambo's ankle and wrapped around it.

"That stings a bit..." Rambo said. I just flicked my ear and then the gash slowly disappeared. "Felt a cooling sensation, right? And the pain numbing" I asked. Rambo just nodded and laid back on the couch. The shadows disappeared and I got up.

"How...how did you do that shadow trick?" Rambo asked. I shrugged and said "Shadows aren't always harmful. Not always dark." Rambo just stared at me for a few seconds and then got up from the couch. I saw him wince slightly and I said "Whoa there...you might wanna rest-"

"No, I'm good. Thanks." And in a flash, he disappeared into the shadows forming in the wall. I looked out the window and noticed the sun setting, but the sky had a mixture of light blue, regular blue, and black. Just then, the door swung open.

"HEEEEEY!" I saw that my friend, Emma, kicked the door open and casually walked in. She was a white hedgehog with a silver stripe on her head, her bangs tipped silver, short white hair, and electric blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless purple shirt, grey jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a thin black chain necklace with a smooth light blue stone hanging from it.

I huffed and asked "Forgot how to use a door?" Emma laughed and said "Looks like it!"and closed it. She then jumped and laid on the couch and asked "Liking your new house Nicole made yah?"

I nodded and asked "You seen her?" "Yah, I saw her walking from the back of your house and told me to tell her she had to go back to the Freedom HQ."

"Ah...alright." I said. Emma was my only friend I had here in Mobotropolice, besides Nicole. And I guess you can count Rambo and Zain...

Emma did a long sign and said "Woman, make me a milkshake?" I gave her a look and said "You got legs, make one yourself."

"Pleaaaasssee?" she begged and gave me her 'puppy dog look'. I did a light smile and said "Alright, alright..." and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Emma said. I then turned on the radio and heard a female voice say "This is Kat the Cat bringing you to your favorite hot music! Here's a new song you might like! Called Angel with a Shotgun!" I hate guns... Just then, the song played. After a few seconds, I raised my eyebrows. Love the beat...

_Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I hummed along to the song while making Emma's milkshake. I looked out the window over the sink and just then, I saw blue eyes flash in the darkness. I gasped and jumped back, but hit my back on the fridge and then Emma called out "You okay?"

"Y-yah," I called back and added "I saw a bug, that's all." That was strange... I then open the screen door that led to a porch in the back door and walked out to investigate.

**HOLY BLEEP! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! DX FFFF- I will try to update sooner! lD Kayla held a dagger to my back while I typed dis. -3- Lolz... And song was Angel with a Shotgun (duh lD) by The Cab. And shout out to reviewer, Justice! :D Thank you, mah point exactly! -3-**


	5. Fight under the Night

I slowly got down from the few porch steps walked out a bit in the backyard. I looked out into the darkness of the night. Light winds blew, making my hair flow to one side. I slightly shivered and rubbed my arms. Just then, a rush of wind went off behind me and I gasped and spun around.

I looked around and I saw no one, but when I turned back around, my green eyes (yes, I changed them them from amber to green) met blood red ones. I yelled in shocked and stumbled back a bit and fell down.

"Geez, I know I'm good looking, but no need to spaz out too much."

I looked over the mobian for a better look. He was a male purple hedgehog with black quills. He had a white muzzle and a scar over his left eye. The normal white part of his eyes were black and he was wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket over. He also had dark blue jeans, black boots, and grey fingerless gloves.

"And who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" I questioned, moving some hair out of my face. The mobian walked over to me and held a hand out. I looked at him for a second and grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"Well, first of all, very nice greeting," the mobian said, with sarcasm in his voice. I rolled my eyes and he continued "The name's Void. And I was just passing by, got...chased and I stumbled into your yard.

"Um okay..." I said. After a few seconds of silence, I said "Well, nice meeting you... Uh, bye." Void did a small chuckle and said "Why so quick for me to leave?" and he wrapped an around around my shoulder and then a smirk appeared over his face and he said "How about we...get to know each other better?"

I felt my eyes widened "Uh, no" and I twisted around. No way, I hate perverts. But Void then grabbed my hand and spun me around as if we were dancing and pulled me closer to him and asked in a smooth voice, his eyes glowing softly "You sure?"

"I- ..." I felt my face heat up a bit and as I looked into his eyes, time seemed to slow down. Everything else seem to blur out except me and him. Void then started to lean in for a kiss, and I didn't do anything but started to lean in as well.

"RAPE!"

Just then, Void slid to the side, releasing his grip from me. I shook my head and grasped it "Ugh..." I looked over to see Emma.

"Hey, you alright? I saw him so I just jump kicked his arm" Emma said. We looked over at Void who put a hand on the fence to stop himself "Wha- you're crazy! Randomly jump kicking others you don't know!"

"I'v never seen you. And I just came out here seeing you trying to kiss my gal pal" Emma said and folded her arms. Void walked over to us a bit and said "Well, seems I have found two fine flowers... Like the hedgehog already. I like 'em feisty" and did a small laugh to himself.

"Boy, you better leave before I kick you like a soccer ball" Emma said, narrowing her eyes at Void. I couldn't help but snicker and Void then a side glance at me and said "Not funny."

"Not funny" I mocked him. Void then huffed and then reached into his sleeved and quickly threw a dagger at Emma. Emma yelled in shock and shielded her fave with her arms but I darted across and grabbed the dagger's handle.

"Please, you think you know daggers?" I asked and tapped my chest and said "Come at me bro."

Void then ran up to do a spin kick but a duck under him and high kicked his back. He stumbled forward and Emma grabbed his arm and threw him over to the fence.

Void twisted around and pushed his feet on the fence and did a front flip. "Two against one? Ha, seems unfair, but he's a guy. He can take it" Emma said.

"True, perhaps I should fight with my eyes closed," Void said, putting his hand over his eyes. I growled and ran over and dropped down, sweeping a foot under Void. He jumped up and flipped over me. Emma appeared in front of Void and did a uppercut to his jaw.

"Ow!" Void said, stumbling back a bit, rubbing his jaw then added "Love it if they have fire" and laughed. Emma wrinkled his nose in disgust and said "Weirdo..." But Void used this opportunity to grab Emma and throw her at me.

"Shhiii-" I started to say, but Emma crashed into me and we slammed into the backdoor leading to the porch. We slid down and I growled "I swear, I will hurt that hedgehog..."

"Ow! Kayla, did you shock me?" Emma asked, rubbing her arm. I looked at her confused and looked down to see my hands making some gold sparks.

"Huh, first a glow of energy, then this..." I muttered. Emma gave me a confused look "Energy?" I shook my head and said "Nevermind, let me just try something..."

"Hey! You ladies done have your tea party?" Void called out, holding the dagger he threw earlier. I huffed and I said "Go away!" forgetting what I was going to do, I threw a gold electric like spear at him. Void yelled out in shock and leaped back.

"Crap, she probably already found out..." I heard Void said. My ears twitched in confusion and I looked over at Void but he just took one look at me and ran off, then disappeared into the shadows.

"That...that was just weird..." Emma said, looking at the direction Void disappeared to. "Yah..." I agreed and got up. Emma got up and said "Well, I'mma just gonna crash on your couch. Night!" and walked into the house.

I rolled my eyes and looked where Void disappeared for a few seconds and down at me hands, which had no more sparks. What...was that? And the fight with Void- dang, Mobotropolice is not what I expected! I shrugged and headed inside.

**Sorry for the long update. lD And no, Kayla does not have electrokinesis. =3= It's a power you all will soon find out. o3o~**


	6. Roxy

I walked down the stairs, rubbing the back of my head. Last night's fight with Void still played in my head. I mean, someone who I just met flirted with me, then fought me and Emma? Gosh, crazy mobians here at New Mobotropolice... Just then, a white light flashed my vision.

"Surprise!" Emma said, holding up a camera at the bottom of the stairs. She made another camera flash and I made a small growl and said "Emma stop! You know I hate it when others take my pictures!" Emma only laughed and ran over and jumped onto the couch.

"Oh, something came in the mail" Emma said, pointing over to the other couch and there sat a box. I walked over to it and looked it over. Huh... it says my address and my name, but doesn't have a return address... or someone else's name. I shrugged my shoulders and flicked my wrist, making a dagger appear in my hand. A little trick I learned.

I sliced the tape and opened the box and there lay, two fans. A pair of silver, bladed fans with white handles, decorated with light blue symbols. "Wow..." I whispered to myself. Suddenly another camera flash happened behind me and I sighed in annoyance. "Emma quit it!" I said and grabbed one of the fans and turned around, throwing it at Emma like a frisbee. But when I threw it, something weird happened.

While thrown in the air, I saw it glow a light blue. Emma ducked and the fan flew over her and lodged into the wall. Emma looked back to the fan and said "Well I knew you can have quite the temper..." and she looked back to me and added "but jeez, a simple slap upside the head will do."

"I... Sorry Emma... And I didn't know fans can get stuck in walls..." I said, walking over and looked over the fan. I grabbed the end and gently yanked it out of the wall. After a few moments, Emma broke the silence.

"Hey, wanna get a bite in town? I can show you around some more, especially this cool store called Dare to Dream" she suggested. I smiled and said "Sure!" Emma got up and headed towards the door. I set the fan back into the box and followed Emma, closing the door after us.

...

I was sitting on a chair, drinking a slushie. After Emma and I had gotten something to eat, we went to the store she told me about, Dare to Dream. I'm not really a big fan on shopping but hey, Emma offered this and I couldn't say know. She was on one of the changing rooms trying out an outfit. And I did buy a grey button down sleeveless shirt which I'm wearing now.

"Hey, this necklace yours?"

I looked over to see a female fox holding out my locket. I gasped slightly and felt my necklace and nothing was there. I grabbed the necklace and said "Thank you." The fox gave off a nod and I looked her over to get a better view of her.

She's a red fox with a white muzzle. Long black hair and black tipped ears and white tipped tail with black stripes. Has grey eyes with black streaks under them. A black long sleeved shirt but it showed her stomach, and the sleeves were black and white striped. She also had dark grey jeans, and black boots that go up to under her knee.

"The name's Roxy" she said, tone emotionless. Before I could say anything, Roxy added "New around here?" I felt surprised washing over me. How did she know I was new? And as if she read my mind, she said "I could tell you're new... Just by the look in your eyes."

I did and small smile "Well, glad to meet you. And again, thanks for returning my necklace" and then I started to put my necklace on, looking away from Roxy. But then I heard her say "yes, no problem... Just be careful here and on who you trust..." I looked back to Roxy only to find she was gone.

"Weird..." I said to myself. Emma then walked out wearing her regular outfit, holding a shirt. She threw it side into a pile of clothes and said "Red is sooo not my color... Let's go!" I did a small laugh and said "yah alright, let's go Emma." And we left the store.

**Sooooo sorry for not updating this! lD But I doubt anyone reads this story. Anyways, for those Hit the Lights fans who do read this, yes, Roxy is in this story. :I lol emo fox~ and sorry that this chapter might be boring, action will come!**


End file.
